The Burglars and the Guardians
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Burglars decided to ambush the Sawada's house! At the same time, the guardians were given a challenge regarding about the sick boss! What kind of mayhem will sprout? One-shot!


**_A/N:_ **Well... I was suppose to make a new chapter of Their Boss, but I ended up making this! Anyway... please enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Burglars decided to ambush the Sawada's house! At the same time, the guardians were given a challenge regarding about the sick boss! What kind of mayhem will sprout?

**The Burglars and the Guardians**

"I'll leave everything to you Reborn-kun!" Nana exclaimed to the hitman

"Don't worry Maman. I'll make sure Tsuna gets the rest he needs." Reborn assured with a smirk

"I'm glad to hear that." She then turns to the three kids and Bianchi "Come on then everyone."

"Maman! I want candy!" Lambo demanded

"Lambo quiet!" I-pin scolded

"Maa Lambo, we're not gonna buy candies. We're going to buy Tsuna-nii some medicine. Remember? He's sick." Fuuta explained

"Oh I hope he dies-I mean I hope nothing unfortunate will happen to him that Reborn and I might end up going back to Italy _together. _Neh Reborn?" Bianchi smiled at the arcobaleno

"Don't worry Bianchi. Nothing will happen." Reborn replied

"We'll be going then!" Nana spoke up as they all left.

Reborn just stood by the doorway to watch them leave. And as soon as they were out of sight, he took out his phone and evilly smirked.

* * *

><p>"You must be curious on why I have called you here today." Reborn said as he stared at the people he had ushered to the living room. They all nodded except for one who merely yawned "Well, I am all assigning you to a challenge, which can also be defined as a <em>training<em> which can be very essential for your role as the Vongola guardians."

"Akanbou… I have no intentions of becoming that Herbivore's guardian." Steely eyes glared at the infant

"But you already are one Hibari." Reborn replied

A hand shot up "Reborn-san! What's this _challenge_ all about? And where's Juudaime?"

"Patience Gokudera." Reborn clears his throat "This challenge is actually about your boss."

"Tsuna?" the rain guardian scratches his head

"Did something happened to boss?" an amethyst eye blinked in curiosity

"That's right. As you must all know. Tsuna, being a clutz and a stupid idiot, got sick thanks to the training I had given him last night." Reborn explained

"I-is Boss okay?"

"I'll EXTREMELY heal him then!"

"I don't think that's gonna help sempai. Don't you only heal injuries?"

"JUUDAIME'S SICK? Is it because he was exposed to the cold night while doing your training Reborn-san? I knew it! I should've been there to offer him a jacket-"

"You're wrong. That's not the reason why he got sick." Reborn interrupted "It was actually because…"

—

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna! It's time for your training!" Reborn kicks the door open_

"_E-EHH? But Reborn it's already dinner time!" Tsuna looks up from the video game he was playing_

"_That's part of the training." Reborn suddenly took out two delicious looking dishes_

"_Eh?" the brunet stared at the food_

_Reborn clears his throat "As the future Boss of Vongola-" "I'm not joining the mafia!" "-you need to sharpen your senses."_

"_I don't see the point-"_

"_That is why I would like you to find out which of these is Bianchi's and Maman's cooking."_

"_WHAT?"_

—

Silence…

"And of course, knowing Dame-Tsuna… he didn't even realize that both the cooking where Bianchi's and ate the wrong one either way." Reborn shrugged

"A-aneki…!" Gokudera clutches his stomach

"So moving on to the challenge…" Reborn continued "I want that student of mine to recover immediately. I can't have him skipping my lessons and training just because of that stupid sickness. So as his guardians, I want you all to make sure he sleeps peacefully until Maman and the others come home."

"You're going to make us babysit the herbivore?" the prefect scowled

"Did I mention there'll be a prize?"

This got their attention.

"Prize?"

"That's right. If you manage to succeed, I'll fulfill one wish from each of you." Reborn held out a finger "However, if you don't succeed. You'll be eating the leftover food Tsuna wasn't able to finish last night."

They all paled except for Hibari who had a smirk on.

"W-we accept then." Gokudera boldly declared

"Good." Reborn hops down the table he was standing "Now for the rules. First. You are not allowed to wake him up-"

"But what if Tsuna needs to eat some food or drink some medicine?" Yamamoto asked

"He already ate. And Maman is still buying some medicine. So there's no medicine for him to take." Reborn explained "But, if Dame-Tsuna wakes up on his own, that will be an exception. He might want a glass of water or go to the bathroom… or probably throw up."

They all wince in worry (except for Hibari who's eyebrow merely twitched).

Will they really be okay? Or better yet, will Tsuna be okay with them taking care of him?

Reborn clears his throat once more "Is everything clear?"

Some exchanged uncertain looks before nodding, knowing that even if they do back-out, Reborn will find a way for them to join, and also because they were worried for their friend and that he seriously needs someone to take of him.

"Good." The arcobaleno smirked "Then let the challenge… BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>"Aniki… what about that house?" a skinny looking man said while pointing at a certain home.<p>

Three suspicious looking dudes were standing near a telephone pole while observing some houses.

"I guess that's okay." The taller and bigger one replied

"I think I just saw the family leave." The third one reported

"Yeah, but if I remember, five teenagers just entered not too long ago." The second one muttered

The older one chuckled "Don't worry about that Hiro, Jurou… they're just defenseless kids. And I think there was a girl with them. If it doesn't go well, we could always use the girl as a hostage."

"As expected of Masa-nii!" Jurou exclaimed

"Leave it to Aniki to make brilliant plans." Hiro smirked

"Of course." Masa scoffed "Now come on. Let's first find a way to sneak in."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto immediately caught all the plates that fell from above. Apparently, it was one of Reborn's trap. Gokudera and he decided to go upstairs to check on the brunet when the swordsman suddenly tripped on a thread and plates started falling from above.<p>

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Gokudera angrily whispered

"Haha… gomen…" Yamamoto carefully arranged the plates in his arms

"Tch. You should be more careful-" Gokudera was suddenly interrupted when his hand suddenly press something on the stair's handle. A camouflaged button?

A pair of automated hands suddenly sprouted from above the stairs, and each of these hands were holding a pair of cymbals. The two immediately panicked, and without thinking, Yamamoto threw the plates outside a nearby window, ignoring a yelp that resounded from the window, to help Gokudera keep the two hands from meeting.

_Meanwhile…_

"J-Jurou! Are you okay?" Hiro looked at the other in pure shock. Plates suddenly fell on the unfortunate man while they were sneaking their way towards the back door to enter the house.

"I-I'm okay…" Jurou said grasping his head "B-But where did those plates comes from?"

Before Hiro could reply, Masa suddenly poked his head out from the corner "What are you guys waiting for? Come on! The back door's unlock!"

"H-Hai!"

—

"I never knew going upstairs can be this hard." Yamamoto stated

"It's a good thing I came to EXTREMELY help!" Ryohei grinned as he remembered breaking the automated hands by pulling them off the ground, thus pulling out some wires.

"You're lucky that the wirings didn't explode. Don't you know how risky it was?" Gokudera scowled

"But you almost took out your dynamites to destroy them. That would've been a noisy mess." Yamamoto chuckled

"U-Urusai!" Gokudera blushed before turning away to open the door of Tsuna's room.

"Is he still EXTREMELY asleep?" Ryohei whispered

"Ah…" Gokudera nodded before quietly opening the door.

The three entered as silently as they could and stopped next to the sleeping brunet's bed.

"He really looks sick doesn't he?" Yamamoto frowned as he analyzed the pale and sweaty face of Tsuna.

"Kuh… I'll never forgive you aneki." Gokudera muttered

"He's EXTREMEY white…" Ryohei crouched down

Yamamoto gently puts a hand on the young boss' hot and sweaty forehead.

"O-oi-"

"He's burning up." Yamamoto interrupts the storm guardian from scolding.

"Let's go get some water and towels." They all nodded before following Ryhei out.

—

_Kitchen…_

"Infiltration complete…" Hiro whispered

"I'll go upstairs and look for some cash…" Masa winked

"Understood." The two watched the older one silently walk towards the exit, but something made him halt as he immediately retreated and hide behind a closet room. Getting the message, that someone was approaching, Hiro and Jurou tried to hide further behind the counter.

"-think that he really needs to go to a hospital!" a voice spoke up "Who knows what aneki had put in that food!"

"Maa… maa… Tsuna's strong. I think he'll heal soon enough."

"EXTREMELY!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei entered the kitchen.

"For precaution you idiots!" Gokudera grumbled as he grabs a bowl "You have no idea how dangerous aneki's food is!"

"Aren't you EXTREMELY exaggerating?" Ryohei asked as he puts a kettle filled with water on the counter. The two burglars tried to sink further from view.

"Sempai? What are you doing with a kettle?" Yamamoto asked "Weren't we suppose to get _cold _water?"

"We are! But we must not EXTREMELY waste water! Besides, I don't think this water is hot." Ryohei pours the kettle to the bowl Gokudera was holding.

Wrong move.

"ITTE!" Gokudera threw the bowl, thus spilling its contents to the other side of the counter

"G-Gokudera!" Yamamoto looked at the other in surprise, then suddenly remembering about Tsuna, he immediately covered the bomber's mouth to prevent him from yelling any further.

"What's wrong to the EXTREME?" Ryohei puts down the kettle

Gokudera pulls the rain guardian's hand from his mouth "What's wrong?" he whispered harshly "You idiot! That was really hot!"

"Eh? Really?" Ryohei looks at the remaining water on the bowl. And true enough, steam was coming out of it.

Gokudera was currently holding himself back from blowing the stupid boxer up.

"Maa, maa, let's all calm down." Yamamoto approached the closet room "Anyway, we should probably mop the mess up." Still facing the two, just in case they would start fighting, Yamamoto opens the closet door,totally unaware of the stunned stranger inside.

Masa silently gulped before glaring at Yamamoto. Taking out a gun, he points it at Yamamoto.

'_Once that boy turns around, I'll shoot him in the head!'_ he decided

Slowly, the rain guardian was about to turn around… but suddenly…

"Ah! Gokudera! Sempai! Don't fight! You might wake Tsuna up!"

_SLAM!_

Yamamoto had slammed the door shut, completely forgetting the mop as he saw Gokudera trying to strangle the boxer, and at the same time, unaware of the THUD that echoed within the closet room.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air neh? You guys really need to cool off…" Yamamoto guides the two out of the kitchen.

And as soon as they were out, the three burglars came out of their hiding places.

Hiro and Jurou collapsed with their skin all red and wet "H-Hot…!"

"That damn kid…" Masa growled. A small bump was growing on his head and his nose was bleeding.

"A-Aniki… maybe we should target another house?"

"No." Masa exclaimed "We're going to give those kids a payback! I swear!"

The two exchange looks.

* * *

><p>The three suddenly bumps into Chrome "Chrome? What's up?"<p>

"Boss woke up." She immediately noticed them going pale "Don't worry, he woke up on his own. He was asking for water."

"Really? I'll go get Juudaime some water!" and with that Gokudera rushed off

"Haha, so where's Hibari?" Yamamoto asked

"Cloud man is sleeping." Chrome replied "He wishes to not be disturbed."

"Sou? I guess that's expected of Hibari." Yamamoto laughed

"You didn't stumble into any EXTREME traps?" Ryohei suddenly asked

The illusionist shook her head "But I did spot some. Please do becareful."

"Haha. Understood. Thanks for the warning." Yamamoto grinned and turned to Ryohei "Let's go check on Tsuna."

"Ah!"

Chrome watched them leave before doing the same. She was being called by Mukuro and she needed a quiet place to stay and meditate.

—

Sitting by the balcony with her knees pulled up, she slowly shut her eye.

"_Mukuro-sama, you called me?" she was not surprise to find herself in the familiar green patch where she always meets Mukuro._

"_Kufufu… that's right my dear Chrome…" the illusionist appeared from a cloud of mist_

"_Is there anything you need?" she then asked_

"_Nothing much… I merely want to teach you a new technique." This perked her interest. Whenever Mukuro would teach her new techniques she would always be willing to learn it. She never lets an opportunity of becoming stronger pass._

"_I understand Mukuro-sama!"_

"_Kufufu… I had created this technique, thanks to what had happened." Mukuro explained "When Daemon tried to possess my body… kufufu, how annoying."_

"_Mukuro-sama?"_

"_Anyway, this technique is all about having self defense once your soul isn't within your body. For instance when you decide to possess a person completely or while we're here speaking to one another… you're body will automatically defend itself if a threat approaches you even without your soul."_

"_Is it hard?"_

"_It depends… why don't you try it now? My dear Chrome…"_

—

"Aniki! There's a girl at the balcony!" Hiro called out to Masa

"And it seems like she's sleeping…" Jurou smirked

Masa grinned "Perfect… let's take them out… one… by one." He took out a silencer and attach it to his gun. "I can't wait to see those boys shock expressions when they see her dead body."

Masa stops in front of the unconscious Chrome and pointed it in front of her face "Die…"

But… before he could even pull the trigger…

A fist met his face.

"Gah!"

"Aniki!"

"Masa-nii!"

"W-what the!" Masa looks up and was shock to see Chrome standing above him. Her eyes dull and her expression scary with that blank look of hers. The burglar hastily pointed his gun to her only to get his hand kicked, thus making him drop the object.

"S-spare me!" his eyes widen as he saw a knife in her hand. Where did that come from?

"Aniki!" Hiro and Jurou jumps out of their hiding place and grabbed him and the gun away from the dangerous girl. As soon as they were gone, Chrome slowly went back to her previous position and shut her eye, before opening it again half a minute later.

"Mukuro-sama… I don't think it worked… nothing changed." She muttered looking upset

"_Kufufu… it's alright my Dear Chrome… there's still a lot of room for practice…"_

* * *

><p>"Masa-nii, what do we do now? They'll soon find out about us!" Jurou exclaimed<p>

"They'll surely be calling the cops soon!" Hiro scowled

"Kuh… it seems like we have no choice." Masa gave them each a gun, surprising them a bit "We'll have to make all these kids our hostages before the cops arrive."

—

"You guys are here too?" Tsuna softly spoke as the three entered

"Haha yeah…" Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna's bed "You feeling better Tsuna?"

"No…" the brunet sighed "My stomach still feels funny."

"Do you want to EXTREMELY throw up?" Ryohei already had a bucket out

"N-no thanks onii-san…" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Juudaime! Here's the water you wanted!" Gokudera held out the cool glass to the brunet

"T-Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said

Yamamoto helped the brunet on sitting up and hands him the glass. Once the brunet was done drinking, the baseball star ushers Tsuna to go back to sleep.

"Just get some sleep okay?" Yamamoto grinned

Tsuna could feel something was up but nodded anyway. He watched as they all left and sighed.

"Reborn… what are you planning this time?" the brunet murmured before shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the living room and saw Chrome sitting patiently on the balcony. She noticed their arrival and asked "How's boss?"<p>

"He's fine. He's about to go back to sleep." Yamamoto replied "So we need to stay as quiet as possible."

"We don't need to EXTREMELY worry about that. All we have to do now is wait here to the EXTREME until Sawada's mom comes home!" Ryohei said

"Juudaime will just call us if he needs anything else." Gokudera sits on the ground

"But… knowing Boss…" Chrome looks down the ground

"…I think he'll be too shy to actually try and call us… neh?" Yamamoto chuckled

"I guess we have no choice but to EXTREMELY check on him sometimes." Ryohei said

There was a small silence when Yamamoto suddenly asked "So, if we do succeed this challenge… what would you guys ask?"

Chrome looks at them "If the arcobaleno holds his word, I would wish for him to free Mukuro-sama from his prison."

"Of course I'd let Reborn-san officially proclaim the whole world that I am Juudaime's proud right-hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed

"I'd make sure Sawada join the Boxing club to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared

"Hahah… that's some crazy stuff…" Yamamoto chuckled

"What about you?" Chrome silently asked

"Haha… I'm not really sure." Yamamoto puts both his hands behind his head "Maybe Tsuna getting better is enough for me."

"O-of course, I feel the same way too! F-for Juudaime." Gokudera immediately added

"Maa… maa…"

A certain skylark suddenly entered the room "Herbivores… there are intruders lurking around." And with that said, the prefect threw a skinny man inside the room, surprising all of them.

"W-who the heck is this?" Gokudera demanded

"A burglar. It seems that there are two more herbivores just like him." Hibari scowled "I don't want to lose this challenge."

"You're not the only one." Gokudera shuddered at the thought of eating his sister's cooking. Though he wouldn't mind eating his boss' leftover food, the fact that it was Bianchi's cooking made it hard for him to even do it…

"Y-Yabe… Tsuna might wake up." Yamamoto stood up

"We need to take care of them quick!" Ryohei said

"Darn it." Gokudera looks around

"It's not Tsuna that I'm actually worried about…" Yamamoto then spoke up

"Are you saying you're more worried for the intruders instead?" Chrome blinked

"Well… no… not really… I mean… what if they stumble on a booby trap?" the baseball star nervously chuckled

Everyone immediately paled. Yes, even Hibari.

* * *

><p>Hiro laughs silently "I wonder if Jurou was able to get that sleeping kid under the tree." He prepares his gun and puts a finger through the trigger. When suddenly, he steps on a…<p>

"Huh? A red button?" he muttered "What's that AH-!" His eyes widen when he saw pots falling from above.

"Look out!" Hiro shut his eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact. But when he felt nothing, he opens one eye and was shock to see a silver head teen holding all the pots in an awkward position "E-Extreme…" he trembled while trying to balance himself.

"Die!" Hiro points his gun at Ryohei

"O-oi!" Ryohei's eyes widen

The trigger was about to be pulled however a punch on the face stopped him from accomplishing his task "Gahh!"

"Octopus head!" Ryohei grinned

"Tch. You should be grateful I came here in time." Gokudera scoffed, then he suddenly noticed the pots "What are you doing with those pots…?"

"O-Octopus head… can't… e-extremely hold o-on…"

"OI!"

* * *

><p>'<em>What was that sound?'<em> Masa looked up. He was currently inside Nana's room, rummaging through her jewelries. He contemplated for a moment if he should check on them or not before shrugging his worries off and continues rummaging through Nana's stuff.

"Hm?" his hand suddenly got caught on a thread "What's this?" he lightly pulls it and he suddenly hears something behind him. He turns around as was shock to see an automated hand holding an _S&W M460XVR_ (It's a gun… a really loud one especially at indoor range)_._

"What the-"

"Get out of the way!" something gleamed for half a second, and before the burglar knew it, the hand was suddenly sliced in half. He could only gape at it in shock.

"What do you think are you doing here?" Masa turns to the entrance and was shock to see two raven haired teenagers each holding a dangerous looking weapon.

"Herbivore… I'll bite you to death."

"Haha, it's not good barging in other people's home ya' now?"

The intruder could only look at the two in shock and hastily grabbed the gun the automated hand was holding awhile ago.

Yamamoto was about to charge only to be stopped by Hibari "I wouldn't do that if I were you Herbivore. That's an _S&W M460XVR…_"

The swordsman raises an eyebrow.

"One shot from that and the herbivore next door will wake up." Hibari growled

"Stand back…!" Masa yelled making Yamamoto wince _'Tsuna's going to wake up at this rate…'_

They cautiously did what the burglar ordered and took a few steps back. Still pointing the gun at them, Masa slowly step out the room.

'_This is risky…'_ Yamamoto clutched his sword tighter.

Suddenly the guy sprinted away and entered the room of…

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran

"Tch!" Hibari followed suite

Gokudera suddenly appears along with Ryohei and Chrome "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Over there." Chrome points at the open door of Tsuna's room.

"Shoot… Juudaime…" they all ran towards it.

—

"Juu-" Goudera immediately shut his mouth as he saw the intruder holding a gun on his precious' tenth's forehead. Fortunately, the brunet was still asleep.

Masa smirked before putting a finger on his mouth "Don't want to wake him up now, do we?"

"You EXTREME coward-"

"Shh…" the burglar whispered "If this kid wakes up… I'm gonna shoot. Got that?" to prove his point he held the trigger making the others tense up.

"What do we do now?" Yamamoto whispered "This is far more serious than the challenge…"

"Juudaime won't be able to defend himself…"

"Surprise him…" Hibari muttered

"What?" Ryohei exclaimed

"Let his guard down." Hibari impatiently said "Whether we wake the herbivore up or not… it doesn't matter anymore…"

"Cloud man…" Chrome looks at the prefect.

"The situation now is different…"

Yamamoto looks at him in shock before nodding firmly _'That's right… a challenge… is nothing compared to Tsuna's safety.'_

Gokudera took out his dynamites _'I'll eat aneki's dishes! As long as Juudaime never gets hurt!'_

Ryohei took a boxing stance _'I prefer Sawada waking up rather than never waking up at all to the EXTREME.'_

"Prepare yourself…"a trident appears in Chrome's hands

Hibari's eyes narrowed before suddenly spotting a red button on the floor. Without wasting a second he steps on the button.

Spotting the sudden movement the burglar immediately spoke up "What are you-"

_BOOOM!_

_BEEEP!_

_THUD! THUD!_

_THUMP!_

Masa was immediately startled by the sudden sounds, taking this opportunity, Hibari lunged at the enemy and slams his tonfa straight on the face.

"AAHH!"

"Ha!" Chrome taps her staff on the ground and vines comes out from the ground and wrap themselves around the shocked burglar.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei and Gokudera punched him at each sides of his face while Yamamoto hits the man on the guts with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out in the end.

—

"Phew! That was close!" Yamamoto grinned

"We should be glad that Juudaime didn't get hurt." Gokudera grumbled as he tightened the knot on the rope.

"Done to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he looks down at the tied burglars.

"It's surprising that Boss _never_ woke up from all that ruckus." Chrome turned to the still sleeping brunet on the bed

"Hmpf." Hibari just narrowed his eyes

"Yeah, I never knew Tsuna was such a heavy sleeper. Haha!" the swordsman laughed

"Anyway, we should get out while Juudaime's still asleep." Gokudera suggested

They all silently agreed and left with Hibari dragging the three criminals out… that is until…

"Huh?" Ryohei looks down. It seemed like he stepped on something "Y-yabe!"

They all turned to the boxer with a raised eyebrow. They look down at what Ryohei stepped and was shocked to see a red button below his feet.

"Y-You idiot!"

Suddenly a small hole appeared from above and they could only watch with wide eyes as they saw something _small_ fall out and land on the ground.

"A-a pin?" Yamamoto blinked. They all sighed in relief. It was just a pin-…

"W-what was that noise?" a certain brunet slowly sits up from his bed and they could only look at Tsuna in pure shock. (All except Hibari who looked pretty pissed)

Tsuna rubs his eyes and noticed them looking at him "W-what is it?"

Before anyone could utter a word, Reborn suddenly appeared by the doorway a smirk pasted on his face.

"Seeing that you tried protecting your Boss even at the risk of waking him up… I'll let you pass for now." Reborn suddenly announced, making everyone sigh in relief (except for Hibari who seemed impassive about the current situation)

"Well… that is until you find out which of these dishes is Maman's or Bianchi's…"

**E*N*D**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was failed attempt... But please do press the button below and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
